nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenoblade Chronicles
Xenoblade Chronicles is a Let's Play by NicoB. This has been his most requested series he has ever done (as of Aug 6, 2018), and was initially turned off by what he had seen from the battle system in trailers. But due to popular demand he finally decided to give it a chance. After the first episode he already liked the story, lore, and characters, but was unsure how to feel about the gameplay. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= A NEW JOURNEY - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 1 - Walkthrough Playthrough BEST FRIENDS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 2 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE MONADO - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 3 - Walkthrough Playthrough ALTERING THE FUTURE - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 4 - Walkthrough Playthrough BULLSEYE - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 5 - Walkthrough Playthrough I'LL EAT EM' ALL! - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 6 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE RIGHTEOUS BLADE - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 7 - Walkthrough Playthrough NIGHT LIGHTS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 8 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE PRINCESS AND THE FUR BALL - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 9 - Walkthrough Playthrough REBUILDING COLONY 6 - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 10 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE HIGH ENTIA - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 11 - Walkthrough Playthrough A WORTHY SUCCESSOR - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 12 - Walkthrough Playthrough SHACKLES RELEASED - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 13 - Walkthrough Playthrough METAL FACE - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 14 - Walkthrough Playthrough FACE NEMESIS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 15 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE MACHINA - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 16 - Walkthrough Playthrough RIKI CUDDLES - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 17 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE MAN HE WAS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 18 - Walkthrough Playthrough IMPATIENT REYN - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 19 - Walkthrough Playthrough NOPON UNDERWORLD - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 20 - Walkthrough Playthrough BATTLE OF TITANS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 21 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE WAKING GIANT - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 22 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE OLD GODS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 23 - Walkthrough Playthrough A NEW PATH - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 24 - Walkthrough Playthrough SUCH INSOLENCE! - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 25 - Walkthrough Playthrough FIFTH SKILL BRANCHES - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 26 - Walkthrough Playthrough ALWAYS BE TOGETHER - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 27 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE FINAL QUESTS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 28 - Walkthrough Playthrough HEART-TO-HEARTS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 29 - Walkthrough Playthrough A WORLD WITHOUT GODS - Let's Play - Xenoblade Chronicles - 30 - Ending Trivia Xenoblade Chronicles is the Let's Play that gave birth to the new segment called "Comment of the Day" provided by the patreon in which NicoB chooses the best comments from the previous video and shows it in the uploaded video. This segment began in Part 16. Quotes Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Xeno